1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp tool, and more particularly, to an ergonomic crimping apparatus for steadily fastening a terminal onto a wire with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a crimp tool is used to fasten a terminal onto a wire. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate a prior art crimp tool. As shown in FIG. 1, the crimp tool includes a fixed jaw 10a and a movable jaw 11a. Die 12a and 13a are installed on the distal ends of the fixed jaw 10a and movable jaw 11a, respectively. The fixed jaw 10a is connected to a handle 14a and the movable jaw 11a is pivotally coupled with a handle 15a. In use, as shown in FIG. 2, a user presses the handle 15a that actuates the movable jaw 11a to move toward the fixed jaw 10a. By this way, the terminal (not shown) gripped by the die 13a of the movable jaw 11a may be crimped by the die 12a. 
Still referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the prior art crimp tool further includes a ratchet mechanism 16a mounted between the fixed jaw 10a and the handle 15a. When the handle 15a is pressed, the ratchet provides repeatable terminations. The handle 15a is not released until that the handle 15a cannot be pressed further.
However, the prior art encounters several drawbacks. First, a larger stress is required to actuate the movable jaw 11a. Second, precise fastening onto the wire is somewhat not easy to be achieved, since the terminal to be fastened onto the wire is typically gripped by the die 13a of the movable jaw 11a. 
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved crimp to solve the above-mentioned problems.
According to the claimed invention, the improved crimp tool, comprising a fixed jaw assembly consisting of two connected halves and a chamber therebetween, wherein one end of the fixed jaw assembly is a fixed jaw and the other end is a first handle; a movable jaw assembly positioned in the chamber, wherein the movable jaw assembly comprises a movable jaw pivotally mounted thereon; a second handle having one end pivotally connected to the movable jaw assembly; a connecting rod positioned in the chamber and the connecting rod having one end pivotally connecting to the second handle and the other end connecting to the fixed jaw assembly; and a ratchet mechanism installed between the fixed jaw assembly and the second handle.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.